To My Fiery Love
by Fyrre Sprite
Summary: Zutara. Katara and Zuko are due to wed. See their future unfold at the war's end and Zuko's assention the the throne. Pleez R
1. Chapter 1

It's me! This is my first Avatar fic, so be gentle.. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Opposites Attract

Zuko stared down into his cup of tea. He could still see the tea leaves swirling around from the stiring he had given them. He look up to see the girl of his dreams:Katara. She noticed he was looking at her and he quickly put his head down and blushed. Zuko cleared his throat,

"Um...Katara."

Katara looked up at him and cocked her head slightly,

"Yes?"

"Well...umm...you see..uhh" Zuko stuttered for the first time in his life

"I was wondering. You know, we've been seeing each other ever since the war died 2 years ago and I was wondering..."

Katara's eyes began to gleem with excitement and a grin in progress began to spread across her face,

"Well, If you wanted to marry me?" Zuko finally finished.

Katara jumped up and cried,

"YES! Of course I will!"

Katara leaped into Zuko's arms and clamped onto him tightly. In his mind, Zuko sighed with relief,

_'Oh Katara, I can't wait for our future to unfold together. Our wedding, honeymoon, me gaining the trone, having children together and watching them grow-up and growing old ourselves, all of this with you by my side'_

Katara ran out of the tea room where she and Zuko had been sharing a cup of tea. She ran twards Sokka who had been shopping with Aang. Aang looked up and yelled,

"Hey Katara, how'd things go with Zuko?"

Katara smiled and replied,

"Great! Guys, I have great news...I'm getting married!"

Sokka and Aang smiled and said in unison,

"Cool. To who?"

Then Katara realized that she had never really explained fully to Aang or Sokka the love she had shared with Zuko. Katara kicked the dirt and said,

"It's...umm...uhh...Zuko. Wait, before you say anything, you knew we were going out and I love him, so at least put up with him for my sake. Please."

Sokka then replied,

"Katara, of course I'll put up with him. If he's the one you love... by all means, get married. Heck, I'll even show up for the wedding"

Aang looked over at Sokka and kidded,

"Yeah, you just want your share of the cake. And Katara congratulations and good luck."

Aang began to play with a miniuture fire ball in his hand, letting it fall in and out of his fingers and hands.

Katara began walking around the market. Zuko stalked up behind her, locked his arms around her neck and whispered in her ear gently,

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't walk around a busy market like this without a strong man."

Katara turned around and put her arms around his waist. Zuko leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead tenderly. He then said to her,

"I just remembered that it's custom for a girl of the water tribe to wear a betrothel necklace."

They began to walk along the busy street till they came to a jewelry vendor's stand. Zuko look up and down the display shelf untill he found a beautiful necklace carved with a Fire Nation sign in a ruby,(It looks like Katara's mother's necklace except with the differences listed above) Zuko turned to Katara and asked,

"How's this one? It looks like a Fire Nation version of a Water Tribe betrothel necklace."

Katara looked at it and nodded. Zuko asked the vendor how much the necklace cost. The man furrowed his brow in thought and answered,

"Oooo say 20 silver pieces. That there is a good deal."

Zuko nodded and replied as he paid for the necklace,

"I'd of paid 1,000 gold pieces for the item, if that's the one she wanted."

Katara waved good bye and they continued to walk through the market. Katara turned to Zuko and said,

"Ok, I have my betrothel necklace, What about you? Don't you want a ring or something?"

Zuko looked down and answered,

"Mmmm. Let's go by the Silversmith and see what he has in rings."

Katara look around and saw a small shop on the cormers with characters on it's sign that read something like Silversmith. She pointed twards the shop and said,

"Maybe they'll have somthing there?"

Katara and Zuko walked hand-in-hand into the shop. When they walk in, windchimes rang above their heads. They walked twards an elderly and wizened man who appeared to run the store. The man had been looking over some receipts untill he felt their gaze on him. He looked up and put on a smile and asked,

"What can I do you for young people?"

Zuko replied,

"What do you have as far as rings go?"

The old man shuffled around and lead Katara and Zuko twards a shelf that displayed an assortment of silver rings. Katara peereed into the case and studied the rings. She pointed out a larger ring that had a depiction of waves crashing along a shore. Zuko smiled and said,

"How much for this ring?"

The man replied,

"O, what say 'ye to the price of 10 gold pieces?"

As Zuko started to reach for his coin purse Katara stopped his hand and said,

"I've got this one."

Katara counted out the man's money and as they were walking out the door the man said to them,

"It's odd. You, young lady have a Fire Nation necklace round ye throat while ye appear a of Water Tribe. And the young man has the strong stance of a Fire Nation soldier yet he now has a ring with a Water Nation design. Ye be a odd couple indeed."

Zuko nodded and stated,

"Opposites attract right."

Now, I comandeth the to review now! ;) latta


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar

hey...tada.here's your up-date for To My Firey Love. Keep reviewing and I'll keep up-dating.

Chapter 2

A servant walked passed several colums and flinched at every passing shadow.

_'Maybe he's in a good mood. Maybe this news won't make him too angry...'_

The servant walked up to 2 men guarding a large door. The man bowed and said,

"I have a message for Fire Lord Ozai from Admiral Zhao."

The guards lowarded their spears and allowed the man to pass into the trone room.

Tenders were adding oil to the Sacred Flame as a messenger walked up to the throne.

_'Poor man had better hope he bears good news because the Lord doesn't look like he's willing to be distressed right now. What with losing the war and the destruction of Sozen's Comet.'_

"Yoooouuuur Magesty...I have news of Her Highness Princess Azula from Admiral Zhao."

stammered the messenger. The flames died down slightly and the Fire Lord's voice took on a fatherly tone,

"Yes, what is it. Is she ok? Is she even alive?"

The messenger gulped and unfurled a tightly bound scroll and read aloud,

_To His Magesty Fire Lord Ozai,_

_My lord, a body has been found in Bah Sing Seh. It appears to be a Fire Nation Female and was wearing a Fire Navy uniform. It is my displeasure to report that the chosen heir to the throne has died. But Prince Zuko has been spotted in a Earth Nation market and will be ,upon your request, summond to Sozen(_The capital of the fire nation for those who didn't know)

_Sincerly,_

_Admiral Zhao_

The messenger tied the scroll closed and prepared to feel the burn of flames and the smell of burnt flesh. The Fire Lord's eyes were wide with terror and tears slightly brimmed his eyes.

_'Azula...my precious daughter...no this can't be...no...I only sent her to capture Zuko yesterday it seems...'_

_Flashback:_

_"AZULA!"_

_"Yes father?"_

_The sacred flame in the throne room was as high as it could be. A vein was pulsing in the Fire Lords forehead. Azula was on a knee with one fist on the ground with her head bowed in reverence._

_'Great Agni, what has Zu Zu done now?'_

_"Daughter, you are fully aware that your brother has not been able to capture the Avatar right?"_

_Azula nodded_

_"Well, I'm tired of waiting on the Avatar. Zuko and Zhao are failures. I now have a task for someone I can rely on. Capture your brother, and catch the Avatar if you can."_

_Azula nodded and said,_

_"I'll have Zuko and the Avatar home before the Comet arrives. Take no doubt in that father."_

_Azula bowed and walked out of the throne room. The Fire Lord smirked. _

_'Now I'll have peace in knowing my pride will bring home the runt and the weakling.'_

_End Flashback:_

The Flame's tenders left the throne room. Once the door slammed shut. The Fire Lord put his face in his hands and began to cry...

Ok. How'd you like the up-date? And those of you who wanted a flashback got one. And I even opened the story a bit more so I can play with it. More reviews equals more up-dates :)

Props:

Thankyou to my first few reviewers.**TreeHuggingPrincess**, **robinina110**, &** almostinsane**. Every one who reviews for the coming chapters will get their name put into the props section. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

howdy folks. I'm so happy to get reviews for this story. Ok, here's the up-date.

Chapter 3

Aang walked along the market's streets, thinking.

_'I am happy for Katara aren't I...I mean, she loves Zuko and he loves her back...so shouldn't I be happy for them? But what about my feelings for Katara? Before the war ended, It was me and Katara, and I thought that relationship was going fine? What happened?'_

Zuko turned to Katara,

"Well, I have a ring and you have a necklace...what now?"

A rough hand grabbed Katara around the waist and said,

"Hand over them pretty things you's got and spare 'ye I will."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and took a bending stance and said through gritted teeth,

"Over...my...dead...body!"

The theif tossed Katara to an accomplice and took a bending stance,

"Fine, 2 firebenders goin' at it huh. Make my day runt."

The theif launched a stream of fire at Zuko, which he promptly dodged. Zuko inhaled deeply and steadied himself to use lightning.

_'Remember what Uncle said...remember your training...'_

Zuko gave a grunt and fired lightning at the brigand catching his hair on fire.

People in the market started jostleling around Aang and yammering,

"Quick beforeit's over..."

"What? What's goin' on?"

"Didn't cha hear. Fight, big 'un down by the beach. Couple 'o fire benders."

Aang started to worry,

"Do you know if one of them has a scar on his left eye."

The merchant nodded and Aang's eyes widened in terror as he quickly formed an air scooter and sped away.

Zuko and Katara's assailent started to fatigue and grew slower. Zuko tried to end the battle when the theif threw a fireball at him, Zuko deflected the ball lazily aiming it back at the theif but he jumped away to quickly and it hit Katara right as Aang came up. Suddenly, Aang's arrows and eye caused an unnatural glow, and his voice changed and grew madder by the momment.

**"What have you done. You hurt her..."**

Aang's anger was directed to the brigand and Zuko. Zuko ignored Aang and rushed to Katara,

"Quick get some water, NOW!"

Aang, in his Avatar state, push people aside to get to the theif. He formed an air bubble full of stones around the man's body, causeing the rocks to hot him everywhere. And to add insult to injury, Aang made little burts of flames spark at the man to make him move closer to the rocks. Katara placed her hands in a bowl of water and willed her hands to heal. Zuko walked away to calm Aang down. He placed a hand on the disturbed boy's shoulder and said quietly,

"She's alright Aang, she'll be ok."

Aang ceased to glow as Zuko offered.

"You wanna go with me to pick up some fruit for breakfast tomarrow?"

Aang nodded and the pair made their way to the stand.

Birds flew overhead as the sun made it's way through the midday heat. The salty stench of sweat from the people around the markets evaporated and a slight mog filled the area. Clouds lazily passed in front of the Sun giving a brief relief of the heat. Zuko stopped at a fruit stand and asked how much for a orange, mango, papaya, and a few apples. Zuko payed the man and on the way back to the beach Aang turned to Zuko and asked,

"When do you plan on going back to the Fire Nation with Katara?"

Zuko answered,

"I don't know, maybe after the wedding maybe we'll even have the wedding there. I haven't really thought about either yet."

The boys walked the rest of the way to the beach in silence.

Ok, reviews, reviews, reviews. That's all I want. latta

Props: I'd like to thank **blackwing angel**, **TreeHuggingPrincess**, and **almostinsane**. Your reviews motivate me to contiue this story. As always, I give props to everyone who reviews so...review and see your name here. Thank you everyone for supporting me!


	4. Chapter 4

here's the up-date. Thx for all of the reviews people! Tada

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But Sonja is mine though.

Chapter 4

A young, blind, girl dressed in Earth Kingdom cloths walked along the shore line. Feeling the air drift through and above the tide. She could feel heavily batted breath ahead moving quickly,

_'People. Probably fisherman gloating over a good catch.'_

But the rifts in the air seemed a little to violent to be simple fishermen.

_'Maybe a fight...'_

People huddled aroung the shaken thief as he muttered,

"Never...not in my life... not ever..." People continued to scratch their heads, contemplating what had happened to that odd young man.

The blind girl walked up to Aang and asked what happened, Aang simply turned his back and muttered,

"Nothing."

The girl followed Aang through the market. After a while Aang turned to her and asked,

"So, What's your name?"

The girl stared past Aang and answered,

"Sonja. Who are you?"

Aang stared into her white pupils and answered,

"I guess I'm Avatar Aang."

Sonja's eyes widened,

"Wow, we have something in common. I'm an Airbender too!"

Sonja picked up a rock and had it go in circles between her hands.(Yes, like Aang and the marble) Aang laughed and said,

"I do that. But I use a marble. You want to learn a trick I call the Air Scooter?"

Sonja nodded.

Katara looked at Zuko and asked,

"Are you ok? You still seem a little shaken."

Zuko nodded and stood up and held her hands in his.

"Katara, I couldn't stand the fact that I had hurt you. You mean the world to me and...the way Aang acted...I can't describe it."

Katara smiled and reassured him,

"Don't worry, Aang was just as worried about me as you. And he is a little protective of me. Don't worry."

Zhao saw land looming ahead of the ship and smiled,

_'Prince Zuko, Time to truely suffer for letting the Avatar destroy that Comet.'_

Sorry if you think the chapter's too short. I' gonna leave you on a cliffy for a few more days. Now go review!

Props: This is the section I saw thanks to those who review. And you only have a few chances to be seen here. Thank you **PolskaGirl**, **robinina110**, **blackwing angel**, **almostinsane**, and**TreeHuggingPrincess**. I'll let you know that reviews are the only thing that keep this story going and as long as I keep getting reviews, you'll keep getting up-dates. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar

sorry it's taken so long and here's the new chapter. ta da! Oh and in the flash back, the bold part is Sonja narrating ok.

Chapter 5

Zhao looked around the dock. Men scampered around carrying barrels, taking them to various places. Zhao turned to the captain and ordered,

"Find the Prince and bring him back here. Tell him nothing."

The captain saluted and began to disperse troops through out the market.

Sonja felt the air as Aang began to show her how to form the air scooter. Aang instructed,

"Ok, make a ball of air and get on top as quickly as you can."

Sonja nodded and proceeded to form a balll, placed it on the ground then hoped on as quily as she could. She turned to Aang and smiled.

"Ok, I'm on but...ahem...can't see remember. Well, at least not when there's no breeze."

Aang rubbed the back of his head and blushed,

"Oops, heh heh. Sorry, I forgot."

Soja smiled past Aang and said,

"It's ok. But you know I wasn't born blind."

Aang face began to show worry lines as he asked,

"What happened?"

Sonja looked down and began to tell him,

"It happened when I was about 5 years old..."

_Flashback:_

_"Sonja, time to come back inside. You know it's dangerous out there."_

_**My mom had always tried to keep me safe. Since my Father had been killed when the last remaining Air Benders were exterminated, she didn't want people to see me accidentally bending at a young age.**_

_Sonja's mother smiled at her little girl as she walked up to her with a hand full of dandylions smiling widely._

_"Pwetty fowers for Momma!"_

_Kisara smiled and chuckled at her little girls comment._

_'Oh Danso, how much joy our little Sonja would of brought you...'_

_**I had always felt that something was wrong with Momma and had never given up on making her feel better. Then she looked over the hill and saw Kamodo-rhinos riding through the village.**_

_"Sonja! Get inside! Go to your room and hide in your dresser, do you understand me!"_

_Young Sonja nodded and ran away to her room as a loud knocking sound came from the door._

_"Ma'am, we have reports that a little girl that lives here has been seen Air Bending. We've come to take her into custody. Hand her over now or we will take her by force."_

_**I was huddled in my dresser when I heard my mother's voice raise and as she was dragged away. I heard foot steps in my room and I saw light come through as the dresser was opened. A soldier put a cloth to my face and the chemical in it got in my eyes and burned them. I woke up the next day, when I opened my eyes, everything was still dark...**_

_End Flashback:_

Sonja looked at the ground and began to cry,

"I've never seen my mother since. A soldier came into my cell that night and said my mother had been executed for Haboring a Air Bender."

Sonja cried into Aang shoulder as he wrapped his hands around her back as he tried to calm her down.

"It's ok. When I found out that the monk that had raised me had died, I was upset to."

Zuko and Katara were taking a break under a shaddy tree.Katara was studying her hand,

_'Uhhh...still to sore to bend. I wonder where Aang has wondered off to?'_

Suddenly a voice muffled by a face mask said,

"Prince Zuko, you have been summoned to Sozen by order of the Fire Lord immediatly. Should you resist, you will be taken there as a prisoner instead of as a guest."

Zuko looked at the soldier then back to Katara and asked,

"I will go willingly on one condition, that my fiance will be joining me at the capital."

The soldier nodded and said,

"Follow me."

Katara turned to Zuko and asked,

"What about Aang and Sokka? Who'll tell them where we are and that we're ok?"

the soldier stared a head and answered without looking back,

"That is none of your concern."

Katara walked close to Zuko, hand in hand, to Zhao's ship.

Ok, guys. no props for this chapter and sorry for the delay again. Please read and review!

-Fyrre Sprite


	6. Chapter 6

Folks...I've had some technical difficulties, and am still having them and bear with me. I've made a few adjustments to the story and am pumped up full of fresh ideas.

Chapter 6

Katara stared at the waves, wanting to bend so badly it ached.

_'But Zuko recommended that I only bend to defend myself and for healing.'_

Crew members scuttled around the deck, making small maintenence checks around the ship. Zuko had requested formal and regal robes for Katara to wear, white satin with blue flames bursting from the foot and sleeves of the gown, while he wore black robes with red stitched lettering describing his title and authority. Hardly a match compared to her but they made him look very astute and commanding in her eyes.

Zhao glarred at the deck from the helm. Glarring at the future Fire Lady.

_'A Water Tribe peasent...A WATER BENDER! That boy is out of his skull...he's doomed for hell for raising a water bender to the Fire Nation throne.'_

Zhao thought angrilly, a vein making it's was steadily to the surface of his forehead.

Zuko reread the letter his Father had sent him over and over again, but he still felt uneasy.

_To His Royal Highness, Prince Zuko_

_Dearest Son,_

_The chosen heir, your sister Princess Azula, has died.I know this troubles you not at all and I know you do not miss her the way I do. I have renamed you as my sucessor to the throne._

_I formally challenge you for the throne, for my neck grows weary from holding my crown. An Agni Kai to be held after you arrive at Sozen. On that day, one of us shall be welcomed into the Agni's own arms in the next life._

_Your Father,_

_Fire Lord Ozai_

Zuko sat on his bed and held his head in his hands.

_'Azula dead...me to gain the throne next...possibly dying! Too much, way to fast. What if I do die. What will happen to Katara? Will she be killed too, or simply sent away?'_

Someone softly knocked on the cabin door and Zuko said,

"Come in, it's unlocked."

Katara walked in and closed the door as softly as she could. She walked steadily over to their shared bed and sat beside her fiance, and tried to comfort him,

"Zuko, you are stronger now. More than you were when you were 16. I have faith in you."

Zuko looked up at Katara and kissed her gently.

"Thank you."

Sprite:While I was fighting with the computer, I came up with some new stuff and up-dates for the old junk...

Muse:rolls eyes and whisperRight, I saw her trying to tie a noose knot over her closet before I visited.

Sprite:You wouldn't be so cocky if I was armed would 'ja?raises eyebrows

Muse:side steps to the right slowly

Sprite: Now...UP-DATE! XP


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry. I've been out of a up-dating mood, for a while. I hope all my loyals will still read my work. Now, an Up-date!!

Chapter 7

A Fire Nation soldier scanned the crowd.

'_Why do I have to look for the damn Avatar? Why do I- hang on, is that him?'_

The soldier approached a young boy with a bald head and grabbed his shoulder. The boy turned around and faced him. His stance became defensive when he recognized the soldier's armor.

"What do you want?"

The soldier bowed curtly and extended, to Aang, a scroll. His voice came muffled through the face plate on his helmet,

"Apologies Avatar Aang. Admiral Zhao has commissioned me to give you this scroll as to where Prince Zuko and his bride-to-be are."

The soldier bowed again and stalked off. A look of shock and worry crossed Aang face as he broke the seal on the scroll.

_Avatar,_

_In spite of our history, worry not. The Prince and Water Tribe girl will not be harmed. The Fire Lord has asked their audience at the Capital, Sozen. For your safety, a warning, Fire Navy ships will shoot down your Bison still_. _The war may be over, but that doesn't open the map to you. _

_Yours in Honor,_

_Admiral Zhao_

Aang rewound the scroll and clenched his eyes.

'_How is that enough information?! Does he think that just because the blockade is still standing, I won't approach the border?'_

Sokka placed a firm hand on Aang's shoulder,

"Aang, what now?"

Aang to a deep, shaky breath,

"Up for a trip?"

Sokka punched air,

"Oh yeah!"

Sonja stood piously in front of the boys. Her pale eyes starring past Aang.

"Good luck Aang. Will I see you soon?"

Aang pick at a stray splinter in his staff,

"I never said you couldn't come Sonja."

A wide smile spread across her face. She reached for his hand to guide her, when te breeze didn't reveal enough.

On the Ship:

A loud slamming echoed in Katara and Zuko's cabin. Katara awakened swiftly from a deep sleep and pulled herself off Zuko's bare chest. Zuko stretched and looked around half asleep.

"What is it Katara?"

She pointed at the door. He nodded,

"Enter."

A servant came in, carrying a breakfast tray, her starched skirt barely moving with her fluid movements. A sunny smile seemed to brighten the room from the maid,

"Good morning Your Highness and Madam. Did you sleep well?I was told to bring you your meal."

She sat the tray down on a table and bowed herself out of the room. Zuko yawned and reached for a plain white shirt. Katara tied a sash around her robe and sat at the table patiently. Zuko sat down in front of her and handed her a bowl and set of chop sticks. She thanked him and removed the lid from a lid of steaming rice. Zuko helped himself and topped his rice with a special pepper sauce.

"What's that"

Katara asked. Zuko smirked and put a small drop on his finger tip and offered it to her,

"Try it."

She sucked the sauce off the tip of his finger. Her eyes began to water and she cried out in pain.

"Ouch, that's hot!"

Zuko laughed and chugged the sauce straight from the bottle.

"Fire Navy specialty Hot Sauce."

Katara fanned her tongue and shot Zuko a dirty look. He smiled at her and caressed her face.

"I'm sorry Katara."

She loosed a sigh and began to eat her rice.

I'll up-date again when I get an urge. Take Care and review I want to see it at 20 reviews before I up-date again!

-Fyrre Sprite


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OK, so I didn't get my 20, you came up 16 short. Be glad I felt like working ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but Sonja is mine.

Chapter 8:

Aang led Sonja through the through the market. As the day had progressed, the crowds had thinned to people trying to make last minute bargains and produce vendor binning rotten cabbage and spotted fruit. Sokka strolled ahead of the benders,

"I found Appa. You help Sonja, Aang."

Sokka began loading the items they had purchased as Aang help Sonja clamber onto the bison's back. Appa moaned tiredly. Aang gave him a sheepish smile once Sonja was on his back and said,

"OK, Appa, time to wake-up."

Appa blew hot air from his nose into Aang's face, making him laugh. Aang jumped on to Appa's back once Sokka gave the OK to go. Sonja started nervously,

"Where do I ..AHHHH!"

As Appa took off. Sokka grabbed Sonja around the middle and held onto her.

Once they reached a decent height, Appa began to pass through smooth air and a steady beating rhythm came from his tail. Sokka stood and stretched out his back.

"Won't take us too long will it?"

Aang shook his head.

"It shouldn't, as long as Zhao's blockade doesn't give us _too_ much trouble."

Sokka nodded. Sonja began to shiver lightly, Aang wrapped a blanket around her as she smiled. Her blank eyes wandered.

"I wonder how the clouds look?"

Aang stared up absently and blushed ever so lightly,

"Um, the sky is really bright and the clouds are, um, uh, light."

Sonja giggled to herself.

'_I wonder what's making Aang so nervous.'_

She smiled again and began to smooth the grain of the blanket Aang gave her.

On the Ship that night:

Katara stared absently out the port hole of her's and Zuko's cabin. She sighed and stared at the passing line the ship made in the water. Zuko walked in quietly and shut the door. She turned to him and smiled. He smirked at her as though he had a secret. She looked him over and said,

"What's going on?"

He stared at the ceiling in a teasing way and said,

"Nothing."

She got up and walked over to him, tilting her head to the side as she asked,

"What is it?"

His smile came through as he replied,

"A surprise."

He covered her eyes with a blind fold and whispered in her ear,

"Trust me."

She nodded and let him lead the way.

Katara stared forward as Zuko removed the blind fold. Most of the crew had gathered on the deck, and music was playing from a corner of the deck. Some of the people were sitting and chatting around a steaming cup of tea, the rest were dancing to the music being played. And there was the ever present game of Pai Sho being played. Katara's face lit up.

"Wow, Zuko..I don't know what to say."

Zuko smiled and extended his hand.

"Want to dance?"

Katara took his hand and they were off. Spinning and stepping in time to the music as it wound around the deck. As the sun set around them, making the glow of the fire a brighter presence. As the song ended and finally stopped. Zuko stopped and stared at Katara. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Making her blush as he pulled away. The fire's glowed danced across the left side of Zuko's face. Reaching the same way across the side of his head the way his scar did. Old nightmare's of her old and forgotten foe raced across her eyes, making her back away in fear. The joyful light in his amber eyes went cool with concern as Katara retreated from him. The memories faded as the hurt look on his face dug into Katara's heart.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't something you did."

Zuko gave her a wounded look as he turned to leave. Katara put her hand on his shoulder and wheeled him around to face her. Zuko sighed.

"I just wish that you could trust me more, is all. I love you, and I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Katara wrapped her arms around his shoulder and held herself to his strong chest. Zuko allowed his own arms to wrap around her own neck. Katara whispered faintly, so faintly so that not even Zuko heard him,

"I love you too."

Back with Aang:

The Sun's rays sparkled and sprung off the waters below the bison. Sokka broke a loaf of break and handed some to his other companions.

'_Why would Ozai want Zuko? Why did he also take Katara?'_

He took in a deep breath as he chewed his dry bread thoughtfully.

"Hey Aang, you think we'll be at the Fire Nation soon?"

Aang shrugged,

"We got a fairly late start. Early morning lunch time at the latest tomorrow."

Sokka took another bite of his bread and began to stare morosely at the sea green water below.

A/N: I won't set so high a goal for reviews this time. Just 5 please. Pretty please with whipped cream on top. Oh, and I'm working on making the chapter's longer, OK.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OK. I got a little over 5 reviews, _and_ some fan mail via e-mail. I'm very pleased with this. This chapter is dedicated to my loyal fan, **Cherry-chan**. Thank-you for the e-mail. And your personal inspiration. Up-date requirements now are fan e-mail. I'd like to hear more detailed reviews. But do what ever you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Just Sonja so far.

Chapter 9:

On the ship:

The sun rose over grayed blue water, fire nation soiled water. Katara rushed to the window and peeped out the porthole. Dismay rushed into her face at the sight of the murky water. Zuko pushed himself in to a raised position on their bed and stared at her with freshly awakened eyes.

"Good Morning Katara...What's wrong?"

Katara's ice blue eyes were glazed over. And she replied almost sadly,

"The water...it's polluted. It's tainted..What have they done?"

Zuko stood and walked over to her and wrapped her in an embrace of comfort, rocking her gently as her breaths gained depth and a calmer rhythm.

'_Dark water... how can that be a good omen?'_

Knocking came from the door. And a maid let herself in. Blushing away from Zuko's bare chest, she set their meal on the tabled and bowed herself out of the room. A small bottle of hot sauce was on the tray. Katara looked up and stared at the bottle. Her blurry eyes brightened up. Zuko smiled at her and said,

"Round 2?"

Zuko smirked at her and sat at the table. Her offered her a bowl of rice with green veggies, topping it with a little hot sauce.

"See if you can handle this."

Katara got a bite and began to chew. She smiled and said,

"Needs a little more."

On Appa:

Aang's sleep heavy eyes, barely open, shot open.

"Fire Nation ahead!"

Sokka shot upright from a dead sleep with his boomerang at the ready.

"Who, what, huh?"

Aang grabbed Appa's reins and pulled him into a dive, descending from their cover of early morning clouds. Sokka clutched Sonja, while simultaneously grasping the side of Appa's saddle.

Nexy, the Fire Navy's blockade came into view. A vessel was currently passing as Aang and the bison passed over head.

"I think if we stay above the clouds, they may not notice u-AHH! FIRE BALL!"

Sokka cried. Swiftly veering to the left, avoiding the large ball or reeking fire.

"Aang, get down, and out of rang!"

Sonja yelled above the noise of the previous fire balls joining companions. Aang steered Appa into a noose dive towards the seemingly safe waters below.

In the Blockade:

"Commander Xazar!"

A soldier reported,

"The Avatar's flying bison has just been spotted. And it's on it's way to the water level."

A middle-aged Fire Navy soldier faced out the window. Staring at the churned anthill his front deck had become. His laugh-lined face smirked.

"Good. Cease fire immediately. Attract the Avatar to the main deck."

The soldier saluted and left the helm room. An airy chuckle came from the commander. He held a position of his legs apart and his hands clasped behind his back, essentially a position of attention. A position that implies that you are paying complete attention, that you comply with what is going on. The commander squinted his eyes in amusement.

On Appa:

Aang spotted white objects being waved from the deck of a lead ship in the blockade. Flags of surrender. He pointed this out to Sokka.

"Do you think we should land?"

Sokka's eyes bugged. His voice cracked,

"Are you serious? This is the FIRE NATION!"

Sokka's rant buzzed on as Sonja said with a distant smile,

"I think it's safe. They aren't planning anything involving killing us, Sokka."

The 2 young men turned to her, she simply continued to smile, playing with the end of a chunk of hair. She smiled,

"Trust me. I can hear them. Talk, walking, even the creek of the helm's wheel."

Sokka shrugged. Aang complied, and descended onto the main deck. A middle aged soldier greeted them. He didn't have the traditional dark black hair, or side burns. His face was shaved, save for a small bit left on his chin. His light brown hair was peppered with sparse black and the grays and white of age and experience. He smiled warmly and said heartily,

"Welcome, Avatar Aang."

A/N: Remember, you can e-mail me if you want. I won't bite oh, and was it long enough?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well. Thanks to a persistant reader. I have an Update for y'all. This on is Dedicated to Life is Like a Novel.  
[I've resent lost a word prosesor, so this'll have to do.

Ch. 10

On The Ship:  
A sharp and curt know came from Zuko and Katara's door. Katara put her comb down and waited for Zuko to answer the door.He had pulled his hair up into a traditional horses' tail. He exhaled and answered the door. Admiral Zhao himself stood at their threshhold. He inclined his neck, as if to bow and stepped in.  
"We are ready to dock. Come out when you are ready. Soldiers will accompany you too the palace to meet your father. Are you two ready?"

Katara looked at Zuko briefly and nodded as she rose from her knees. Zuko then replied,  
"We're ready."

On The Other Ship:  
"Welcome to my ship, Avatar Aang"  
Commander Xazar said warmly to the three teenagers. Sonja cracked a smile and replied for the group.  
"Thanks you for not shooting us out of the sky"  
The Commander smiled at the young girl and laughed. "I'm sorry if being in the postition frightens you. I'll have you know, I was always against the war and I only followed orders"  
Aang bowed to Xazar and stated,  
"We've come to find a friend. A water bender"  
Xazar stroked his gotee in thought.  
"I haven't heard of anything about a water bender...oh wait, yes I did. A young woman was taken to the capitol with our prince. Is that your friend"  
Aang's eyes lit up,  
"YES! Can you get us to the capitol"  
Xazar laughed once again.  
"Of course! It would be an honor to have the avatar aboard my vessel"  
The group bowed to the old sailor. Xazar snapped twice and a pair of crew members came from seemingly nowhere.  
"Take their things to the comfotable rooms. And have the bison attended to as well"  
The crewmen saluted their captain and grabbed the groups sparse belongings and led the kids into the ship. Sokka nudged Aang and said,  
"Great service, huh"  
Aang smiled slightly and nodded.

A/N: Sorry it's a shorty. Sadly, my story is coming to a close. Don't worry, I promise at least 2 more chappies.  
Yours in reading,  
F.S. 


	11. An Update and Bad News: Author's Note

An author's note from Fyrre Sprite:

Hey, I know this story hasn't been updated in forever and I want to announce that it never will be updated. I'm leaving it up for the sole purpose of letting those with alerts know I won't be updating or expanding.

In the future, I may post another Avatar fiction, but I won't attempt to pick up the charred remains of this story. Though, feel free to contact me with ideas and suggestions.

Thank you for your time.

~F.S.


End file.
